Doctor Who Series 9
by Time of change
Summary: the Doctor is trailing with Jamie Lang, the son to Scott Lang aka Ant-Man can the Doctor and Jamie and Clara saved the universe from the hybrid? And can the Doctor stop Scott from entering a life of crime? Please leave a review it would help me a lot thank you
1. father return

It was a nice summers day in the year 2015, Jamie was resting on the porch of his house he had a crazy few years with the Doctor and Clara. Jamie looked at the cars driving past he was board most of the time and his mum was getting ready for Cassie birthday party. She was very excited about it also. Jamie didn't know what to get her but he had an idea it was that she has everything but he knew what to get her. Jamie was wondering what to next.

"Okay." Said Jamie mum.

"Jamie." Said his mum.

"Yes," He said.

"Okay listen do you have anything for Cassie?" Said Maggie.

"Yes," he said to his mum.

Jamie pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket. He made a quick call to the Doctor it was a making a tone noise. Jamie was getting angry that he wasn't picking up the Tardis phone what is that man doing? He thought Jamie placed the phone back in his pocket then his mom boyfriend came in Jamie wasn't sure about this him and his mum being today he looked at her he looked at the Paxman then he poured the milk into his cereal it was sister birthday, today so he was wondering to what to get his sister.

the he heard his mobile phone going in his pocket he pulled out of his it was a picture of the Doctor Paxman looked at it he was wondering why he was always out all the time then again he was a teenager and he had a different life to him he was still in college and he had his whole life a head of him he went outside to take the call he slide the bar open and answers the Doctor call.

"Doctor what can I do for you?" He asked him.

"Listen I need you help with something, it very important that you help me with this secret project." He said.

"What do you mean?" He said to him.

"Well, then listen to me what do you know of Hank Pym?" He asked him.

"Nothing much." Said Jamie Lang.

Jamie was looking at the internet on his phone Jamie clicked on Hank Pym on the wikipidir page he was learning that he was a millionaire and he had a daughter and he was called the Ant-Man; Jamie was looking even more and the he out the phone to his ear to talk about the Doctor about Hank he wanted his help with Hank Pym and the Ant-Man. He hung up on the Doctor he made his way out of his bedroom he knew that he needed a gift for Cassie for her birthday he was wondering what to get her.

The Doctor Tardis was parked outside of the Doctor. He looked at the Tardis he wondering what to do with him Clara was busy with teaching ever since Danny passed away Jamie was brave and kind and he saw the universe like he did the Doctor pulled the leaver on the ship console the Doctor landed the ship in some market to get a present for Cassie he got her some star protector to see the universe and planets beyond our own.

"So, how is Clara?" said Jamie.

"She is doing okay like I said she's teaching at the moment." He said to him.

"Okay then my dad gets out of jail, and my problem is I don't know if I can forgive him for what he did? Because he left us me and mum to go to jail and for what? What does he gain from this I mean it not right for him to be back in our lives?… He left us and I had to take care of everything for 3years and what do I get?" He asked him.

"Well, you got me and the Tardis millions of lives are safe because of you if weren't for you and me and Clara we would be together saving the universe and I wouldn't have a reason to save people but you and I we are all thats remains in keeping the world safe." He said

"Thanks Doctor I have every faith." He said my

He closed the Tardis door the party was in full swing his sister was very important to him since the he meet the Doctor; Cassie rushed to her brother then he didn't know that the Doctor was behind him this shocked everyone including Cassie.

"Um Doctor what are you doing?" He asked him.

"Nothing I was just in the area." He said.

"No, you don't do this you don't embarrass me, when it's my sister birthday." He said to him.

"You must be Cassie?" He said she nodded at him.

"Well, hello I am the Doctor." He said to her.

"Doctor what?" She asked him.

"Sorry who are and what are you doing in my house!" Said Cassie.

"I am Jamie Lang, personal teacher yes I have been helping boost his grades up and I was wondering what was causing him to slip." He said.

"Right." Said Maggie.

"Maggie right?" He asked her.

"Yes," She said.

The Doctor was looking around the house as the guest where looking at him and whispering at the same time. Jamie just wanted to hide because he was so embarrassed right now. He just wanted to slip into the crowd because that's how embarrassing the Doctor was he knew he was going to say something embarrassing to his mother.

"Daddy!" Cassie said in the distance.

"What?" Said Maggie.

Jamie went to go see his father who he hand not seen since he was 15 and now he was out he took on the system and lost everything. Jamie looked away from him when he was talking to Cassie; but his father spotted him talking to the Doctor.

"Hello son." Said Scott he punched him in the arm.

"Nice to see you dad." He said.

"Who's this?" He asked him.

"The Doctor." He said him.

"Doctor who?" He said to him.

"Just the Doctor." He said to him.

"O. I've got something for you pumpkin." Said Scott.

"That's a gift?" He asked the Doctor asked.

The Doctor watched Scott and Cassie then Paxton told Scott to leave the Doctor though he could leave but he was told that he could stay. The Doctor looked surprised by this the party went on for sometime then the Doctor said he had to go. Jamie followed him he wanted to know what his game was?

"What was that all about?" He asked him.

"Nothing I just wanted to see your home life." He said.

"Right then so where are we going?" He asked him.

"No adventures today, but I will call you why don't you go and spend time with your sister." He said l.

"What your game Doctor?" Asked Jamie.

"Nothing I am just busy I've got stuff to be getting on with." He said.

"O. right then I'll be off then." He said.

He closed the door to the Tardis he looked at the Doctor before giving him I am watching you look. He closed the door to the Tardis and left to go home he knew that the Doctor. Was up to something important but he couldn't put his finger on it then again things are strange when he was around but was he up to? He thought.


	2. Ant-man arrives

As the Doctor and Jamie where in the Tardis he was wondering what he was doing more to the point why? He was saw the Tardis parked outside he was wondering what was he was doing her? Jamie wanted to know what he wanted he closed the door to his house it was a week day and he almost finished school and he was heading into college.

"What do you want?" Jamie asked him.

"Nothing! I just wanted to make sure you're okay after what happened with you father." He said.

"I okay about it but seriously what do you want?" He asks him.

"Fancy a quick trip beside I am pretty sure Clara, won't mind and besides I can get you home in time for dinner." The Doctor said.

"That does sound tempting but where do you want to go?" He asked him.

The Doctor pulled levers and and buttons on the console; he pulled the screen towards Jamie Lang he looked at the all the star on the screen.

"Well, what are you think?" He asked him.

"Well, how about here?" He asked.

"Star system 25 planet of the dead don't think so." He said.

"Why what happens there?" Jamie said.

"Well, the planet is infected with the dead and people live there trying to stop them. From eating their children and mother and fathers also but I've been there before. It terrible place to go." He said.

"I know history how about meeting the Queen of the England just before her she crowned! World war 2! Or how about the first Olympic Games not the modern Olympic Games." He said.

"Or how about going to see the first ever president of he USA?" Said Jamie.

"Now you're getting it you see history is amazing because you can get to see so many things."

Jamie didn't know how to fell about this not sure where he was going then the Tardis got a loud bonging sound coming all around the Tardis; Jamie knew that something wasn't right he heard the Tardis taking of then it landed. The Doctor never knew what was going to happen he opened the door to see he landed in house.

"Well, hello doctor!" Said the man.

"Who are you?" Said the Doctor.

"You don't remember me? Me and you used to be old friends and you helped me make the ant man suit." Said the old man.

"Hank?" Said the Doctor.

"I know you don't travel alone." He said.

"I don't Jamie come on out it's safe." He said.

Jamie opened the doors to the ship to see an old man and woman looking at him Jamie was shocked because. He knew who the man was and that he read a lot about him and Jamie knew that this was only the beginning. He sat down on Hank living room he said that he had been paying an interest in his dad.

"Wait! You want my dad to be come a superhero? Said Jamie.

"Yes, do you believe in second chances?" Said the Doctor.

"I do yes but my dad he was in jail for three years! And now you want him to save the world I don't understand?" He asked him.

"My daughter Hope, she runs the business now and my friend Darren Cross he building a super suit and he going to sell it to the highest bidder." He said.

"What off you unit I gave you Kate number." Said the Doctor.

"Well, I did try to that but she busy so I called you and your young friend here." He said to him.

Jamie looked at the Doctor he was very confused about this he wanted to know what was going on he was confused as anything Hank explained. That he wanted to use his father to be known as ant man he wasn't sure about using his dad doing a superhero work.

"Okay then listen up you got a job to do." Said Hank.

A few hours later.

Jamie and the Doctor arrived at Hank Pym home he looked at Jamie Lang he was going to save his father and give him a second chance. Jamie was looking around his basement and the ants in the jars it was wired that he was living in this. Basement Jamie looked at the Doctor who was looking through the screen with his sonic sunglasses he looked strange also.

"Interest your father." He said.

"What do you mean interesting?" Jamie said.

"Well, he's smart and your smart and he's going on the wrong path but you and I can save him." Said Hank.

"Yes, I know that but he wasn't in my life for three years." Said Jamie.

"Well, with our help you can earn that look in your father eyes." Said Hank.

After that Jamie and the Doctor went to the police station Jamie went to see his dad in the waiting room he knew that this was a risk he looked at his dad once again sitting in a police station he looked at his dad he was angry with him.

"Look I am sorry, I let you down because I love you and Cassie I did it for you and for her and I do love you and Cassie I just want to see you again." He said.

"And you can but you got to promise me that you're going to go straight?" He said to him.

"Look I'll doing anything." Scott.

"Okay then in five-seconds the ants will come in with a suit and whatever the suit says to you your do okay you get no second chance." Said Jamie.

"Wait one question?" He said.

"What the question?" Jamie said.

"What that?" Asked Scott.

"A sonic pen." Said Jamie.

"What?" He said.

Jamie left the room Paxton was waiting for Jamie he wanted to ask him if he was okay with his dad being locked up because of what happened with his mum and sister. Jamie sat down because he didn't want to look suspicious. After a while nothing happened then he head bleeps going around the room it was him he made the right call.

The police looked everywhere for Scott Paxton was angry that he got away and Gale his partner was looking in hours of tv footage then he. Noticed something it was an old man in glasses in the middle of the night then he sent Jamie Lang going into the box then looked over the tapes again time he looked at the man.

"Hey, Paxton you better come in here!" Said Gale.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I've been doing some digging and this guy doesn't add up." He said.

"Who is he?" He saw a the man and Jamie together.

"Is that Jamie?" He said.

"Yes, but it gets even stranger." Said Gale.

"What the hell." He said.

"What's is that?" He said.

"I don't but I was looking around and that man is know as the Doctor and that's not the best part we got his companion and friend Clara." He said.

The man opened the door to see a young woman to be she looked very beautiful and she looked kind also. Clara sat there because she knew that there was more to her then meets the eye but she wasn't in cuffs or anything to hold her back.

"So who are you?" Asked Gale.

"Clara." She said.

"Okay, a few questions who are you to Jamie Lang? And who are to this man here in the picture?" He said.

"Okay I'll tell you that man there he's called the Doctor." She said.

"Doctor Who?" Asked Paxton.

"I've been asking that question for three years." She said.

"Is he dangerous?" Asked Gale.

"No, he's not dangerous, but he's smart very smart and clever and he's always a few steps a head of you." She said.

"And I know that you and him are very close?" Asked Paxton.

"Yep, we are very close he my friend and so is Jamie and if you think that I am going to give up to the police. Then you are sadly mistaken he's the Doctor he's been saving your life since the day you where born and he's going to be doing that when you die also." She said.

"Very well you're free to do." Said Paxton.

Clara left the police station to go to the Doctor Tardis she opened the door and she wasn't happy that she was cleaning up his mess again the Doctor looked at Clara; who was angry with him but her job wasn't done yet.

They landed back Hank house and she never met Hank Pym; so she was curious about who he was she knew that he was a big deal. Jamie looked at his dad and he was training with Hope she knew that he was good.

"How long was I gone for?" He asked him.

"A few days." Said the Doctor.

"So that's your dad?" Asked Clara.

"Yep." Said Jamie.

"I can see that." Said Clara.

"Meaning?" Asked Jamie.

"Nothing really I was just watching him and then looking at you, you two are very similar and yes I get why you are so angry with him." Said Clara.

"Yes, I know that but sometimes I know that I am only the one that I can save him he's my dad but I got no choice because he's my dad and an idiot. But then again I am idiot also and plus I want him to change." He said Jamie.

"And you think you can save him?" Said Clara.

"No, not save him I want him to become a hero." He said.

"Yes, I want him to be something more than a thief." Said Jamie Lang.

Jamie saw his dad was being trained as hard anything Jamie knew what type but after everything they have been through together this could his toughest adventure yet he was very confused about his feelings about his father about becoming a superhero but the world. But the world needs superheroes in this bad times but his is dad a truly a superhero?

So I am hoping your enjoying Ant-Man because in the next chapter Jamie meets two avengers


End file.
